gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The New Rachel
The New Rachel Source is the first episode of the fourth season of Glee and sixty-seventh overall. This episode is set to premiere on September 13, 2012. The episode will be Directed by Eric Stoltz. Spoilers Plot *There will be a 'hilarious' choir-room scene with the remaining New Directions. Sue *Sue will already have had her baby when the season starts. Source Kurt and Will *Kurt will be in Lima in this episode. Source *Kurt helps Will recruit new members for New Directions in this episode. Source Finn, Rachel, and Brody *Finn will be M.I.A most likely in Army training. Source *In the first episode, Rachel will be confused as to where she and Finn stand as a couple, and she won't hear anything from him. Source *A new male character called Brody Weston will join the cast, who could be a possible love interest for Rachel at NYADA. Source *Rachel's roommate will be heard making "sex" noises while Rachel is laying in her bed. Source *Rachel will meet new character Brody Weston in the co-ed bathroom of her dorm. Source Santana *Santana will be at University of Louisville at first. Source Artie *There will be a Games of Thrones reference: the line "Winter is coming". It will be probably said by Artie. Source Jake *Jake Puckerman will probably be introduced this episode. Wade/Unique *Wade/Unique will probably join New Directions. Source Marley *Marley will be slushied. Source Kurt and Blaine *Blaine will be serenading Kurt in the courtyard with the song "It's Time" Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Scenes *The scene for the first group number of the season, which involves Heather Morris, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Darren Criss has been filmed. (7/25) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has filmed her first scene with Kate Hudson in the NYADA dance studio. (7/25) Source *Dean Geyer begins filming today. (7/26) Source *Lea filmed another scene with Kate. (7/27) Source *Mark Salling confirmed he started filming today. (7/27) Source *Jacob Artist begins filming today. (7/27) Source *Lea Michele tweeted that she watched Kate Hudson sing and dance. (7/30) Source *Lea tweeted she was shooting a scene with Dean Geyer. (7/30) Source *Kurt and Rachel will have a lot of scenes on the phone. Source *Rachel will be wearing a leotard for dance class (and will probably be in dance class) for the first 5 scenes of the show. Source *Becca Tobin has began filming (7/31) Source *Dean and Lea are Filming Exterior scenes in New York today (8/11). Source *Dean and Lea filmed a scene holding hands after finished a 'little conversation' Source *Chris and Lea are filming scenes that Rachel and Kurt talk with each other on the phone and Rachel find Kurt in NYC Source *Cory was seen in Glee set on NYC (8/11) Source Music *The first musical number of the Season has been filmed. (7/25) Source *Jenna was in the studio twice. (7/20) Source Source 2 *Heather was in the studio. (7/19) Source *Samuel was in the studio. (7/20) Source *Lea was in the studio. (7/23) Source *Kevin was in the studio. (7/27) Source *Kate will be singing. (7/30) Source *Dean was in the studio. (8/2) Source Production *Filming started on Wednesday, July 25th. Source *Filming for the McKinley portion of the series may have started on July 24th. Source Songs *'Chasing Pavements' by Adele. Sung by TBA. Source Source 2 *'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by New Directions. Source *'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Blaine. Source *'TBA '''from ''TBA. Sung by Brody and Rachel. Source Source *'TBA' by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Rachel. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Cassandra. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by New Directions (Tina, Blaine, Brittany and Artie will sing). Source Quotes Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman. Source Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Trivia *This will be the fourth episode to contain a character's name in its title (after "The Rhodes Not Taken", "Britney/Brittany", and "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"). Gallery 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg|Jenna in studio tumblr_m7oeuqEgeF1qbd895o2_500.jpeg tumblr_m7ofuz5caW1qa5w9eo2_500.png Ayl6VS0CcAAewry.jpg Ay0uOZKCcAEZ0qf.jpg Ay1WpBWCAAAuqPw.jpg large.jpg|Both Kate Hudson and Lea Michelle!!! Ay2cwU8CUAAIG8H.jpg Lea Michele On Set @ Paramount.jpg 554864_415068738528441_501212287_n.jpg 564557_415068745195107_669600509_n.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot2.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot3.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot5.jpg KateLea_SFour.jpg Rachel Berry dorm.png|Rachel's dorm at NYADA Ad2ddd.jpg|Another picture of Rachel's dorm Rachel Berry dorm 3.png|Picture of Finn on Rachel's nightstand Dorm.jpg|Another dorm photo 000000000000000.jpg|Jake & Marley = Jarley <3 Tumblr m83eht93As1qir0r4o2 1280.jpg AzPOt8ACEAAtDGx.jpg|Chris Serious face AzQTOCSCMAAuEtn.jpg|Santana's new cheerleading uniform HeMo Naya.jpg Tumblr m83ov4nqf21qd1d45o1 1280.jpg AzQsdMjCcAAILjo.jpg large.jpg AzUQlv2CQAEOHKZ.jpg large.jpeg|Dean in studio. Cb54e33ee2b611e19f3f22000a1c00f7 7.jpg|Jacob with Jenna season 4 photo.png A0CccvZCQAAOs2Q.jpg|Lea and Dean filming in NY tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo7_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao7 500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao2 500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo3_500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao5 500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8m55qwWLW1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m4iaDI4d1qzam19o2_500.png tumblr_m8m5myxPEU1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg|Chris/Kurt on NYC 1 tumblr_m8m64j5Nyi1qdmis6o1_500.jpg|Chris/Kurt in NYC 2 tumblr_m8m686AFvU1qdmis6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8loqa4URX1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_m8lpnpWwu81rdbwq0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m7clV6t41r8yif2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7dyLy1c1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo1_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 1 tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo2_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 2 tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m8m4vtrnu91ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ma7c5ttx1qemzi7o1_500.png A0DdEvMCAAAb-nB.jpg large.jpg rachel_zack_500.jpg hkk.jpg f428d9fee35c11e1a2ce22000a1c86dc_7.jpg tumblr_m8np8egS2d1r1v397o3_1280.jpg A0HcGRtCIAAwplr.jpg|Chris filming 08/12 A0H_TIzCYAEtgXj.jpg|Lea and Chris in NYC 08/12 tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Lea on set.jpg Picture2.jpg reg_634.katehud.glee.mh.081412.jpg|Wow Kate!!!!!! reg_634.katehud.glee.mh.081412.jpg|Wow Kate!!!!!! Videos Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes